


Surprise

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tyler is rude. Tyler is rude, and nosy, and absolutely in the wrong for what he's doing.





	

Tyler is rude. Tyler is rude, and nosy, and absolutely in the wrong for what he’s doing. He should be sitting, waiting on the bed like he had planned to be. He should be waiting for his boyfriend to come home from vacation so he can surprise him. He’d worked it all out with Josh’s parents beforehand; Tyler would be waiting with flowers and candy for when Josh came home, and Josh would be so happy to see him. Josh would be so happy, and Tyler would be too. But Tyler doesn’t know if he can be happy anymore.

Tyler is rude. Tyler is rude, and nosy, and absolutely in the wrong for what he’s doing. But how could he help himself when Josh kept such a suspicious looking envelope right there on his desk? In all honesty, it wasn’t exactly _right there_. Tyler’d found it tucked away, stuck in between the books in a heavy stack in one of his desk drawers. But Tyler had been snooping around, looking for some pen and paper that he could write a sappy love note on to give to Josh when he got there. But that plan went out the window when he found the envelope.

Tyler is rude. Tyler is rude, and nosy, and absolutely in the wrong for what he’s doing. He wishes he wasn’t rude or nosy or any of those things because clearly, Tyler shouldn’t be doing this. Clearly, Tyler shouldn’t be reading Josh’s personal things. As long as they’ve been dating, they’ve never overstepped boundaries.

Tyler is rude. Tyler is rude, and nosy, and absolutely in the wrong for what he’s doing. And for the first time ever, he’s overstepping boundaries. He’s reading what’s written on the envelope, and he’s shocked. “Don’t open unless I’m dead,” it reads. It’s blunt, and Tyler is taken aback. _Why would Josh write something like this? Should I read it?_ Surely, he shouldn’t. Surely, Tyler should put it down and maybe ask Josh about it later, _maybe_.

Tyler is rude. Tyler is rude, and nosy, and absolutely in the wrong for what he’s doing. But natural, human curiosity has taken over, and Tyler is opening the envelope with shaky hands. He pulls out a paper that is quite crumpled, but it’s clear that Josh has tried to smoothen it out and shove it into the envelope. Tyler holds it in his hands, and he’s shaking so hard because he doesn’t want this to be what he thinks it is. He wants it to be a prank. Some kind of sick joke that Josh was planning to play on someone. He doesn’t know what he wants. But he feels that the paper is damp, presumably with tears, and oh, God, this is not a prank.

**_I’m sorry for doing this, but I have no choice. I am so miserable all the time. I can’t deal with it anymore. I don’t know what to do._ **

**_Mom and dad, I love you. Sorry for not being a good son. Sorry I’m a burden. At least you won’t have me weighing the family down all the time anymore._ **

**_Ash, Abby, Jordan, I love you. Sorry for not being a good brother._ **

**_Tyler, I love you. Sorry for wasting your time. I know you don’t know how much I’m suffering. But I really am. It’s the only thing I can do to fix it. You will be okay. You can meet someone else. I love you._ **

**_Everyone else, I’m sorry. I don’t want to die, but I’m tired of hurting._ **

**_Josh_ **

It’s sloppy, and Tyler can tell that Josh was shaking and rushing when he wrote. It doesn’t matter. It’s still Josh’s handwriting. Tyler is too busy trying to wipe his tears away and stifle his own sobs to be focused on grammar or handwriting. He feels numb, the only sensation he can register is the feeling of his stomach dropping. His boyfriend is going to _kill himself._ His boyfriend is coming home.

Tyler hears a car door slam from outside, and that’s all it takes for him to break out of his trance. He fumbles with the paper as he rushes to shove it back into the envelope and put it back where he found it, back within that heavy stack of books. He rushes across the hall to the bathroom, splashes cold water on his face like that’s going to wash away the fact that his boyfriend is going to _kill himself_. It can’t. But it can wash away the stains from the hot tears on his face. The front door opens, and Tyler runs back into Josh’s bedroom. He picks up the flowers, picks up the candy, picks up his face. He’s shaking, his core is cold, but he’s smiling. He’s smiling, because he has to. Because Josh is just around the corner.

With a gasp and a delighted shout of “Tyler!” Josh jumps into Tyler’s arms, hugging him tightly because he’s missed him. Josh is crying, and laughing, and telling him how much he’s missed him, how surprised he his, _how happy he is to see him._ Tyler tries. Tyler tries to hug him like he should. He should hug him tight, tell him how much he loves him, how much he needs him, how much he needs to stay alive. Tyler tries, but he can’t. He’s too shaken up. He wraps his arms around Josh loosely, attempts a smile that is obviously fake when they pull away to look at each other.

Josh furrows his brows slightly, he can sense something is up. He’s about to ask what’s wrong, but Tyler stops him before he makes him talk about it. Tyler holds up the flowers in between their faces so that Josh can see them and so that Josh can’t see him. Josh takes the flowers, lowers them to reveal a smile and suddenly, he’s leaning in.

Tyler’s used to kissing Josh. He’s used to kissing him, touching him, having sex with him, everything. He’s comfortable. He’s usually comfortable. But he can’t be comfortable now, can’t kiss him now when he knows it could be their last. So he dodges Josh’s kiss, turns his head to the side so that Josh’s lips land on his cheek. Josh pulls away reluctantly afterwards, but doesn’t say anything. Tyler pulls him in for one more hug.

  
Tyler is rude. Tyler is rude, and nosy, and absolutely in the wrong for what he’s done. He’s rude for snooping. He’s nosy for opening the envelope. But he’s not in the wrong for reading the letter. He’s in the wrong for pretending he didn’t.


End file.
